The production of large-volume semiconductor bodies, in particular silicon blocks, is of fundamental importance for the production of silicon solar cells. Melting crucibles, in which a silicon melt is solidified, are generally used to produce silicon blocks. A device and a method for producing silicon blocks is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 013 410 A1.
There is continuously a need to further develop devices and methods for producing silicon blocks. This object is achieved by a device for producing silicon blocks for photovoltaic applications, comprising a container for receiving a silicon melt with a base wall and at least one side wall, and comprising means for reducing the diffusion of impurities from at least one of the walls of the container into the silicon melt and the silicon block, wherein the means for reducing the diffusion of impurities comprise at least one covering element to at least partially cover at least one of the walls of the container. This object is further achieved by a method for producing silicon blocks, comprising the steps of providing a container to receive a silicon melt comprising a base wall and at least one side wall, providing and arranging a means for separating the silicon melt in the container from the base wall thereof, providing a silicon melt in the container, and solidifying the silicon melt.